


Part of His Family

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [53]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 53 - "I'm sorry."
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Drabble Collection [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 23





	Part of His Family

"It was never my intention, for anyone to get hurt because of me," Kawaki said, looking at the Seventh Hokage. "I'm sorry."

"I would do anything for anyone in this village, Kawaki. They are all my family. And so are you," the Seventh said, reaching his hand to touch Kawaki's shoulder.

"As long as I'm here I'm a danger for everyone. He can get to me, and he'll go through anyone to get what he wants."

"If you're about to suggest going away, forget it."

"But-

"I won't let anyone hurt you, including yourself, and leaving would hurt you."

"...thanks."


End file.
